


Without Him

by lolmsuffering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, good luck, highschool, how do i use this website, they're gay lmao, this is gunna hurt and im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolmsuffering/pseuds/lolmsuffering
Summary: Georges's father has always been a terrible person and an even worse parent. It changes both of their lives when one of his father's drunk actions causes George to spiral out of control and go to his friends for help. They make a pact to protect him. So what happens when Georges's dad gets far past drunk and hits George? His friends make sure that something like that will never happen again. He's introduced to his friends' friend who is going through something similar. He realizes he's in way over his head after he starts falling for the mysterious man.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't force ships, don't send to content creators, and don't send anyone(me, fans, or cc) hate
> 
> If you're going to hate, why are you here you know what you signed up for.

tw: abuse, mentions of blood

—

Shouting wasn't a good sound, but he was used to it. The _very_ familiar sound of shouting was ringing in his ears as he slid his worn-out converse onto his feet. He felt a sharp pain in his neck as he stood. He turned just in time to grab the wrist of his father before he could give a second blow that might cause him even worse pain than the first.  His hand gripped around the half sharped green bottle of Heineken, he pulled it out of the man who stood above hims hand. It was placed neatly into his hoodie pocket. He shoved forward as hard as his body would allow. His father, who originally towered over the short man, was on the ground. The door was in his hand before either of the people could say anything, and he ran. He didn't know where to go, but he wasn't welcome at his house. He needed away. 

He ran, he watched cars pass and innocent joggers run on the other side of the street as him. If only they knew the reason he was running wasn't for sport. If only they knew the true thoughts that lied so effortlessly behind his run. The real reason.

He reached into the pocket where he always kept his phone and realized he made a terrible mistake.  He knew he needed to turn around and get it because if he didn't he would have no access to money or food. Most importantly he couldn't call for help, if he could even convince himself to after what calling for help caused last time.  He needed to turn around but his legs refused to stop. 'I'll get it later' is what he told himself, he didn't know if there would even be a later, he couldn't decide if he even wanted one or not. 

He went in no particular direction. As his, already tired feet, smacked against the pavement he knew he needed to pick a place eventually, he couldn't just run in one direction forever. A million thoughts running rampant in his head and a million different places to go ran alongside them. 

A destination finally settled in his head. It would be an extremely awkward and unwanted conversation but he had nowhere else to go. Once he realized where he needed to go, he headed that way. 

Running wasn't exactly his thing. He _could_ he just chose not to. Why would anyone go out of their way to choose to tire themself out? What if that energy you were so carelessly throwing away was needed for something. Something that wasn't for fun. It didn't make any sense to him.

Where he was became pretty apparent pretty quickly, he didn't live very far from the center of his town so when he saw the familiar town center, he knew where he was.  His target was spotted out of the corner of his eye, he ran to the other side of the street towards it. A car, that was going way too fast to be legal, almost collided with the small man. Just like that, he escaped his second close call of death in only twenty-four hours. 

He quickly ran in causing the old creaky glass door to slam behind him. He looked around and realized the chaos he caused. The part of his brain that decided that this would be a good spot to go, quickly decided it was a terrible idea. This was going to be one hell of a conversation that no one who had to be involved, wanted. 

He headed past rows of stares, the eyes of the people that were once eating, followed him. He ran to the back of the small restaurant and threw the door to the bathroom open hoping no one was inside to question him. 

He went to the stall farthest from the door and opened it and stood inside hunched onto his knees out of breath. Just as fast as it was opened, the stall door was closed and locked behind him.

What he feared would happen, happened. The bathroom door opened and footsteps approached the stall he was standing breathless in.

"Dude are you alright?" he heard a familiar voice call to him. Great, of all people that could have come to ask him if he was okay, it had to be _him_.  It's not that he didn't like him, or that he didn't want to talk to him, he just knew that it would be impossible to lie to him. So the truth was the only option.

But he could never tell him the truth, it would only make him angry. So no matter how hard it was going to be, lying felt like the right alternative. A little white lie that would save all parties involved. Like when your mother would tell you that if you stood out in the cold for too long that you'd get sick. She was just trying to make sure that you were safe. He was just making sure that his friend wouldn't worry.

It was kind of a dumb question to ask if he was okay. Like obviously he wasn't okay or he wouldn't have run into the restaurant like that. "Y-Yeah" were the only words he could manage to speak. He was still trying to recover his lungs from the long hall over.

"George I'm not dumb, what's up" 

"Nick I'm fine please just" he didn't know if he should disclose more information or if he should just tell him to leave him alone. He decided the latter of neither. He stood silently out of breath.

"I'm not blind, I saw you when you ran in, you're bleeding George. '' How was he supposed to respond? How was he supposed to tell his childhood best friend that his father got high off hitting his own children?

Except that was another problem. He knew about his father. Telling him wouldn't change a single thing, it would only make it worse.

"George," he sounded concerned, it was sweet. The only problem was that he didn't need his sympathy, he didn't need it then, and he didn't need it now.

"For fucks sake what ?" he didn't realize he was shouting until it came out of his mouth. An apology didn't feel like the right response so he opened the door and stepped out. He looked at the younger man with sorry eyes and walked out back into the restaurant. The younger followed.

Reaching out his hand he pulled out the chair to the nearest table and sat down. The taller mimicking his actions. He looked at the dirty linoleum beneath his sneakers while biting his lip, peeling the skin from it. A habit he didn't remember picking up, but he did apparently.

"What happened?" His friend said affectionately as he reached his hand over putting it onto the other shoulder ready to pull him into a hug if he couldn't think of anything else to do. He looked up at his considerate friend and sighed.

"Can i have a bagel?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap figures out and is more than angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't force ships, don't send to content creators, and don't send anyone(me, fans, or cc) hate
> 
> If you're going to hate, why are you here you know what you signed up for.

TW: small mentions of blood

The younger one laughed slightly before realizing George's expression hasn't changed. He was serious. "If that'll make you tell me what the hell happened to your face then sure" He walked behind the counter tapping a man on the shoulder. He turned to him and Nick whispered something into his ear. It was probably about the new unexpected order or unexpected guy to barge into their restaurant.

He walked back a few minutes later handing George the bagel he had just made for him. He held a damp rag in his other hand. He tossed it to the boy and sat back down next to him. The man wiped his face and the towel become blood-stained. "Now spill, what happened"

"I-I fell off- my um skateboard" he stuttered. God, really? That's the best that he could come up with? He sat there for multiple minutes waiting for his friend to return and the only thing he could think of was that terrible excuse.

"So you came running in here, bleeding might I add, almost trampling over chairs and tables, rushed to the bathroom because you fell off of your skateboard?"  He realized how ridiculous his excuse was and how ridiculous he sounded. He nearly laughed at the terrible excuse but figured it was probably serious and that he shouldn't laugh.

Lying wouldn't work because he'd just keep asking. He needed to tell him, he just didn't know how. As his brain went over the possible ways he could tell his friend, he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket based on instinct. " Ow fuck" he pulled his hand out and realized it was bleeding. He used the rag to wipe his finger off, only adding to the already bloody towel. 

Nick noticed he was distracted and before George could stop him, he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the green bottle that was tipped in blood. Some of the blood was new, presumably from when he just cut himself. But there was old blood, blood that had already dried.  George swung his hand out towards him trying to grab it back but to no avail. 

"Tell me bitch, what happened?" Nick said with an undertone of anger. Not angry about him bleeding, angry he was keeping what happened from him. George took a bite of his bagel and sighed. Now he had to tell him.

"It's nothing, my dad just got a little mad, I'm fine really, I should probably leave, I'm causing a mess" the words came out through multiple chews. He went to stand and was pushed back down by a hand on his shoulder. 

"Did he fucking hit you again?" Nick's voice grew louder and eyes turned to stare at the people whose conversation was meant to be quiet. "Seriously? After last time? I'm calling the police" He stood up and turning to walk over to his phone that was sitting near the cash register. 

George's eyes widened at the mention of the police and the sudden outburst of his friend. He ran over to him, snatching the phone out of his hand before he could finish ruining George's life. Of course, he saw it as the exact opposite though.

"Nick please it's not that big of a deal" he was practically begging for him to forget about it and for them to sit down and have a normal conversation and just laugh as if nothing had ever happened.

"George I may be younger than you but I'm not an idiot, if he hit you again after last time then he needs to be held accountable." No matter how much he didn't want to tell him, he was right, he knew in the depths of his mind that he would never dare enter, that he was.

"I'll take care of it just don't tell anyone, he'll get into trouble." He looked up from the ground to his friend hoping he'd listen and that they couldn't forget about the situation.

"The fucker deserves to get in trouble" 

The door of the restaurant swung open and in walked a man with a blue beanie covering the top of  his hair. He had an Adidas hoodie over his shoulder.

"Yo Q come here" Nick shouted towards the door, grabbing the attention of the man. He walked over to them and sat on the old leather bar stool next to where they were standing. His head rested on his hand.

"What's up Sapnap you look worried? Did Karl pull some dumb shit again?" he said laughing, clearly not reading the energy that was very obvious in the room.  George didn't like how they gave each other stupid nicknames, mainly because he never received one, but he also didn't because the names were dumb and didn't make any sense with their own names.

"No, and get that dumb smirk off your face Alex this is serious." Alex sat up looking concerned. The last time he raised his voice like that was..well last time George's father hit him.

"Dude, what's up?" Sapnap put the bottle he was gripping onto the counter and pushed it near Alex. The man in the beanies' eyes widened knowing what it meant. He stood up abruptly, knocking the stool he was sitting in over. "Where's the fucker at?" He started towards the door. George turned around running after him, presumably to beg him to calm down the same way he begged his other friend.

Sapnap hesitated if he should just walk out or if he should say something. He turned around towards the man on the grill and told him he'd be back in an hour.

"You can't just leave again" Sapnap's mouth turned to a frown as the other spoke. "Besides you've walked out three times this week already".

"I'll be back I swear" he decided to use the man's words against him "and _besides_ this is clearly important." 

"If you're not back in forty-five minutes I'll get you in trouble, I need your help here."

"Thank you thank you, I'll be back I swear" he patted the man on the shoulder and took his apron off placing it on the counter. 

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this so I don't have to hear your whiny ass voice by the way"

"Whatever works, Punz, whatever works" he shouted on his way out, flipping the man off. Punz mocked him, flipping him off back.

Sapnap ran towards the group of boys and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "We need to stop somewhere first."

"We don't need to do anything, let's just go back to the restaurant, it's really not important" George begged. "If we go back we can talk about it."

"No, your dad needs to pay, he should have learned his lesson last time" Alex explained.

"Yeah he's an asshole and you deserve better."  He couldn't even take care of his own father. He had to have his friends take care of him for him.  He was weak.

"I'll deal with it, go back to the restaurant" Sapnaps arm was pushed from his shoulder, and George's pace sped up putting his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"George you can't keep letting him use you as his punching bag!" 

"You know what happened last time you let him go too far, that's not happening again!" Sapnap shouted in the direction of the man.

"He deserves everything coming for him" Alex started walking faster to catch up with the older boy.  It was quite the opposite actually. He deserved everything coming to him. If be wouldn't have stepped in then maybe she'd still be alive. Everything he does, it's for the better and he deserves it. 

He turned around walking backward careful not to trip over his own feet.  "I'll only let you help if we talk first, you guys clearly need to calm down" 

"We don't need to calm down. He shouldn't be putting his hands on you!" Sapnap was right, again. Why did he always have to be right on things that actually mattered?

"Nick please" he pledged with desperation in his voice. It was so soft-spoken you could have easily missed it if a car had driven by.

"Okay, no promises though," Nick said quietly.

They walked in silence, not towards George's house anymore. Towards the woods of where their 'hang out' spot was. It was where they always went when they needed to discuss something important. As they walked the younger guys' anger slowly fizzled away, it would never fully go away, for extremely obvious reasons but they were doing far better than they were when they had first heard about the situation. The trail split and they continued right and then turned into the woods leaving the trail behind them. They kept walking over dead plants and fallen trees. 

It was November so the plants were dying down. Their favorite time of year because they didn't have to step over as many things. When they arrived at the bottom of the trunk they began climbing.  After the two youngest were at the top Sapnap reached down to grab George's hand to help him up. An act anyone else would see as kind, but George saw only as pity. He pulled his hand back signaling he didn't need help and Nick got the hint and walked backward and sat down. George climbed the rest of the way up and sat next to Alex.

"Okay what are we going to do, cause he deserves to die" Sapnap rolled his eyes at his friends' stupid words.

"All though he does" he eyed the friend who made the comment "we can't exactly just kill George's father Quackity". 

"I mean we could, I took that stupid ass forensics class last year, I also plan on becoming a lawyer if that helps" 

"Let me rephrase, we're not killing George's dad Quackity."

"How about we keep it as a second option? Like in case things go wrong you know"

"More like the fifth option," Nick said through a laugh. 

"Okay well we still need the first four options so can we work on that?" George responded. It was clear that he wanted the conversation to be over quickly.

"I think I have one, and no it sadly doesn't include killing the dick"

"Okay well spill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my Wattpad(same name) but I wanted to post it here too so people without a Wattpad can read it and it can reach a wider audience. I also know people prefer a03 instead of Wattpad so that is another reason.
> 
> Not that anyone would, but if you find someone is reposting this under a different name or website, it's not mine, please report it.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. Piss Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't force ships, don't send to content creators, and don't send anyone(me, fans, or cc) hate
> 
> If you're going to hate, why are you here you know what you signed up for.

"How are we even gonna pull that off Sapnap?" George was confused. They couldn't do it with just them.

"Remember how I said we needed to stop somewhere? Well if we stop by before we go to your house, then we'll be able to". Great another person involved. He didn't even want his two other friends to help him and now they were getting another person involved.

—

They walked on their way to wherever Sapnap was planning on taking them. A few minutes later they arrived. The house was trashed, badly too. It was almost as bad as George's house. It was a small, one-story farmhouse with green vines spiraling up the front of the house. Windows, which were nearly all broken, ran alongside them. The door was nearly off its hinges, it looked like it was slammed quite often. 

The door swung open and a tall blond-haired boy stepped out onto the front porch. George's assumption about how rough the door was treated was soon proven to be an accurate guess.  The man on the porch turned around, one final 'fuck you' came out of his mouth before his hands were shoved into his hoodie pocket. He stepped off the porch of the house nearly falling over from unbalancedness.

He started walking towards the group of boys. His eyes were glued to his shoes so when they came closer to him, he was none the wiser. Sapnap cleared his throat and the tall boy looked up a few feet in front of them. He stopped walking with a confused look on his face. "Oh hey, aren't you supposed to be at work? It's Friday, right?" He looked down at the boy he didn't recognize. The corner of his lip slid up slightly as a greeting the other boy giving back a similar face. After their extremely small and minuscule interaction, he looked back over to the person who he _did_ know. 

The shorter looked up at him a little longer as Sapnap explained what was happening. He had never seen the man before, you'd think in a semi-small town you'd know everyone, especially when he was friends with your best friend.  The starring was stopped abruptly when he realized that that was in fact what he was doing. He looked down towards his shoes out of embarrassment.

George was snapped back into reality by Sapnaps voice. "So wanna come Dream?" The question was repeated by Quackity. Sapnap hushed him saying that he didn't need him to help.

"I mean I have nothing better to do today, my mom kicked me out of the house again so you know" he looked over at George and chuckled slightly. He was half expecting him to laugh back, but when he didn't it got awkward.  The awkwardness, and the staring contest they were having, was soon broken by Sapnap yelling. "Let's goooo!" He threw his fists in the air in celebration as they walked off in the direction of George's house.

Sapnap and Quackity walked next to each other and started up their own conversation as they walked. Probably about what they wanted to do when they got to George's house or about video games or another stupid topic. George looked over and up at the man he had never spoken to before.

"So Dream," he said his name sarcastically. Dream looked over at him and grinned slightly at the way he said it. He liked it, no one said his name like that. The accent that peeked through the words made him wonder which part of England he was from, he'd definitely have to ask him about that later. "Mind if I ask why your mom kicked you out?" The accent that he heard before from the two syllables sounded even better when it was extended to form an actual sentence.

"Oh 'cause she's an asshole, I mean failing basically all my classes didn't help much but you know" he laughed slightly and looked at the ground wondering if he should just change the subject or continue.  He continued. "can I ask what happened to make us have to go over to your house?" it was clear he was saying it quieter than his last response as if he didn't want George to actually hear him. But George obviously did.

What was George supposed to tell him? He was a complete stranger. Even if Sapnap and Quackity knew who he was, he didn't. He hadn't even told Sapnap the reason. Even if the reason he hadn't told him yet was that he didn't have the time he still hadn't told his best friend. He wasn't going to tell a stranger.

They stood there in awkward silence for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. They both waited for the other to talk. The silence was louder than them actually talking. Dream realized he crossed a line so he was the one to break it. " Sorry, I sound like a dick" he said through an awkward laugh. "Let's change the subject"

"Yeah" George laughed awkwardly back. He was glad Dream said something so he didn't have to explain anything to him "Why did Nick call you Dream?" he looked over at the taller man and laughed just thinking about the question.

"It's a nickname, did he not give you one? He gives everyone one of his dumbass nicknames" Dream said laughing alongside George.

"No he never did, I guess George was too perfect of a name to change" he stopped walking, putting his hands on his hips confidently, a grin on his face.

"How about I give you one instead shortie," he said, nudging his shoulder into the shorter man's shoulder playfully once they started walking again.

"I'm not short I'm average thank you very much" George looked over at him annoyed, although he was annoyed, he was smiling.

"How about Gogy, that's a good nickname" Dream wheezed just thinking about the boys new nickname. George punched him on the arm playfully. "No that's a shitty nickname" it was hard to even get the sentence out because of how big the smile on his face was. 

"Awww come on it's a good name"

"It is most definitely _not_ "

"Whatever you say Gogy" Dream looked at him and wheezed. George hit him on the shoulder again.

"What does Gogy even mean? It makes no sense!" he said hitting him on the shoulder for the third time.

"Stop hitting me idiot" Dream laughed and hit him back but with his hoodie sleeve instead.

Sapnap turned around and so he could talk to them. With his elbow, he nudged Quackity who in turn changed his position facing the boys, also walking backward. "You've known each other for thirty seconds can you not act like you want to fuck each other please" Sapnap started laughing at Quackitys comment and tripped over his own feet grabbing onto the man who caused it, trying to catch himself. They both fell to the ground still laughing.

"You deserved that dipshits" Dream wheezed while reaching his hand out to grab Sapnap to help him up. "What it's true," Sapnaps said reaching for Dreams hand.

"You know what I think I'll let you get up yourself" he let go of his hand when Sapnap was halfway up causing him to fall back down landing back onto Quackitys arm. "Ow get off dumbass" Quackity said through a laugh pushing him off. They both were still laughing and stood up.  They turned around and started walking forward in the direction of George's house. The taller looked over at the brown-haired boy on his left and laughed.

"What?" George asked, adding a little chuckle at the end so he could show any other emotion in his voice besides embarrassment.

"Nothing," Dream looked away towards Nick and Quackity with a small grin on his face. George looked at his shoes with his hands deep in his pockets. He was confused. Confused but also intrigued.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally decide to go to Georges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't force ships, don't send to content creators, and don't send anyone(me, fans, or cc) hate
> 
> If you're going to hate, why are you here you know what you signed up for?

TW: mentions of abuse

"Let's go over the plan one more time," George said to no one in particular. "When we get to my house I go in and make sure my dads either not home or passed out drunk, if he's not home I come and get you guys, and we trash the place, and then we leave" he tried getting the entire sentence out in one breath so he was practically huffing at the end of it.

"That's the plan" Dream looked towards George and they shared a mischievous grin and a small giggle. They stood up from the old wooden picnic table they were sitting at. It was Sapnaps idea to stop at some random park to talk about the plan.  The wood creaked as Dream swung his leg around the table to step over it. Sapnap jumped off of the table, which he was sitting on top of instead of sitting on the seating area. The dying grass below them practically begged to be taken care of.

—

They arrived at the house where George told himself he'd never return to. The porch that they stood on was deathly silent, none of them dared speak. 

All George's emotions flooded him at the same time. It was a terrible thing, what stepping back into his house would cause. It wouldn't help anything. It wouldn't fix a thing, not a single thing.  It became very clear who else he could hurt from him walking in just because he wanted some stupid revenge. What his dad would say when he found out it was George and his friends. Of course, he would know it was them, who else would it be. It was only a matter of time before he found out and was incredibly pissed. 

It didn't help thinking about what he would _do_. After last time he wasn't ready for that incredibly scary risk. What if someone else was killed because of another one of George's stupid mistakes? What if _he_ was killed because he thought it was a smart idea to poke. It would be his fault and he would have no one to blame but himself. The blood would be on his hands and he would have absolutely no one but himself to blame.

If he hadn't reacted how he did earlier that day then they wouldn't be in this situation. If he didn't push his dad and run out of the house into the restaurant like that, then he wouldn't be standing at the door of his disheveled house with two of his best friends and some random stranger on their way to destroy it. 

Where was he going to sleep tonight, more importantly, where was he going to live? He had nowhere to go. He had no money, no clothes. He didn't even have his phone on him. 

Not to mention his friends. Why was George friends with people like this? People who cared enough for him to risk getting incredibly injured just to protect him. He didn't deserve their help. And he most certainly didn't need it either.

The silence grew louder. None of them moved they just stood on the porch hoping someone would open the door. Quackity couldn't handle it anymore so he spoke, cutting into George's thoughts.  "You have to open the door to walk in" he was blatantly poking fun at George, if only he knew the real reason he hadn't opened the door yet.

"Thanks, I got it Quackity" George snipped back. 

He stood there for a few more seconds without moving. "So open the door," Sapnap said through a small laugh. 

Dream gave him a death stare as if to tell him to shut up or he'd regret it later. He got the hint and the smile immediately left his face. George hadn't noticed their small interaction, but he was more than happy to have Sapnap be quiet

Dream slightly pushed George to the side moving him out of the way of the door so he could open it. He was able to push him pretty easily. They both liked it. Dream liking the power he could hold over him if he wanted. George liked that someone else moved because he most certainly wasn't going to be the one to do it. 

Dream reached out and grabbed the door handle in what looked like slow motion. The metal handle rattled when he touched it.

The door was opened, thanks to Dream, and George stepped inside. The very strong smell of alcohol and mildew filled his lungs. He took a deep breath preparing for what was about to happen. Preparing for the worst-case scenario.

He internally thanked the man for giving him the little nudge he needed and shut the door behind him. The three other guys walked over to the window shoving each other out of the way. They were trying to see if they could watch him and make sure that they could barge in if anything happened.

He walked around the house careful not to step on the wrong piece of flooring and make a creak that would alert his father of his presence. He looked around and scrunched his nose when he realized how trashed the house already was before they even got to it. 

When he walked into the kitchen and saw tons of beer bottles on the floor and countertops he remembered how terrible his father was. Just how much he deserved what was coming to him. The sink was filled with old gross dishes that were probably never going to be cleaned. There was food everywhere, it definitely was all stale and inedible. He really did need to clean up his house. But if they were just going to trash it, it didn't matter much. 

George made his way to the ripped-up carpet stairs and started walking up them silently. Every single thought that was in his brain was him hoping that his father was out at the store or just so far gone that he didn't notice he was home. Their family wasn't religious, quite the opposite actually, but he was nearly on his knees praying. 

When he got to the top of the stairs, there was only one room with the door open. His dad's room. He slowly walked in. He took in his entire surroundings, anything that could possibly be useful. His father was nowhere to be found so he headed farther into the room.  The bathroom door slowly was opened and he walked in to check and make sure he wasn't in there. The old tiles were nearly breaking under his feet as he walked around the bathroom. He wasn't in there so he turned back around to leave.

The walk over to his own room felt long and drawn out. When he got to his room on the other side of the hallway he opened the door as quietly as possible, walking in. But he wasn't searching for his dad anymore. If they were going to go through with this stupid, yet most definitely needed, plan then he needed things.  It was like basically running away with nothing on you, it was incredibly stupid. He needed clothes and other things like blankets or else he'd freeze. 

Sadly, it wasn't the first time something similar to this happened. He was already completely prepared. There was a black duffle bag already pre-packed full of clothes and basic supplies that he would need, in his closet.  It's what George called his 'emergency bag'. It was for situations exactly like this. He'd never actually used it before. After his first time running away, with nothing, it was most definitely better to be prepared than to try what he did last time again. He bent over grabbing the black bag from the back of his closet. After he stood up, he threw the bag over his shoulder.

Now he needed to find his phone. He stood still in the middle of his room spinning in slow circles trying to remember where he put it last.  The realization soon hit him, not only did he still need to find his phone, his dad could still be in the house somewhere. If they wanted to go through with this then his father needed to be gone. He'd have to get it later. 

It also didn't help that he was taking an extremely long time 'looking for his father'. His friends would surely get suspicious if he was in there for too long. He could grab it when they came back, if it was safe for them to even be there that is.

He walked out of the room, where he'd never sleep again, with the bag slung over his shoulder. The small bathroom that was at the end of the hallway was an easy and quick look. When he was finished, he started towards the stairs to go back down them.

When he got to the bottom he turned towards the garage to see if the car his father usually drove was gone. The idea that he probably wasn't driving was in the front part of his brain. No matter how shit of a dad he was, he wouldn't drive while he was intoxicated. Apparently beating the shit out of your kids till they bled was okay, but driving drunk was 'too far'.

When he opened the door that led to the garage, his father's car was there. That meaning he was either in the house somewhere, he took their truck or he was out on the town drunk, but he was on foot. 

He walked towards the front of the house looking for his friends. If his father wasn't home then they could come inside. When he got to the front, they weren't where they were when he entered the house.  He walked back towards the back of his house to see if they were waiting out back. When he got to where he hoped they were, they weren't anywhere where he could see them. His last option was to go back to the garage and hope that they were there. It didn't really make sense as to why they would be there, but he hoped.

Just as he walked to the garage, he felt a strong grasp tug on his wrist. He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How have people already found this story. I posted the first chapter no more than two hours ago and people are already reading, I'm not complaining though.
> 
> Btw all chapters are written i'm just reposting them:)


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These men do be gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't force ships, don't send to content creators, and don't send anyone(me, fans, or cc) hate
> 
> If you're going to hate, why are you here you know what you signed up for.

**Dreams POV**

The three of them waited. The two options playing over in all of their heads. The only options were that George came back out and said that he wasn't home and they trashed the place and then they left all giddy. Or the second option. The one no wanted to happen but they knew was probably the more likely option. They had to barge into the house and stop George's dad from killing his own son.  Apparently, there was a secret third option that none of them thought could happen. None of them were prepared for.

They fought over it but soon decided that the front window was too hard to see into the house because there were too many blind spots and the only spots they could see were the parts of the house that didn't matter. Quackity suggested that they could go around back and peer through the back windows into the house. Surprisingly, considering the idea was coming from Quackity, it was a good idea so they acted on it.

As the three of them were stepping on each other's feet and pushing each other over, trying to see into the window, they heard a car pull into the driveway.  They all stopped bickering and ran around front to see who it was. They stopped right before the porch so that whoever was in the car, couldn't see them.  It was George's dad. They ran back to the back windows and started shouting over each other about what to do. Dream shook both of their shoulders to get their attention.

"I'll go in and get him, you guys run, we're no good if we're all out here and he's in there with his dad" he whispered but it was a demanding shout-like whisper so that they would listen. "We'll meet back up at the restaurant". The two of them nodded. They ran behind George's neighbor's house and presumably towards the restaurant.

He saw George's dad get out of the car and stumble his way over to the house. He had more unopened packages of beer in his hand. 

  
  


** No one's POV  **

Dream sprinted into George's house practically knocking the door off its hinges. The garage door was being opened as he walked in. He saw George opening the door and peering in. Dream grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the shoe closet near the garage.

When George turned around he half expected to see his dad and to be put on his death bed right there. Apparently, luck was on his side when he saw the stranger he met earlier. "What the hell Dream, you scared the shit out of me!" He landed a soft punch onto the man's chest.

Dream pulled him closer to his chest and covered his mouth with his hand still holding onto his wrist with his other. He hoped that the small gesture would be enough to keep the other man quiet. George looked up at the man whose arms he was in. A soft smile appearing on his face. Dream assumed it was out of thankfulness considering he had just saved him.

They stared at each other observing the others' features. They hadn't been that close when they were walking to his house, they finally got to get a good look at each other. It was a damsel in distress-type situation. Not that George knew he was in distress but Dream would happily be the knight who needed to save him.  Neither looked away until the front door slammed shut, his father making his presence very well known. Dream looked at the door handle of the closet staring at it like his stares would keep the door shut.

He pulled George closer as if that would protect them from his father. Of course, he'd never admit it, but holding the smaller man gave him a sense of security. It made him remember that someone else was also in the same situation as him and he needed to make smart decisions so that the other person could make it out.

"George, I saw your friends, I know you're here". That was great. Not only did his dad know they were there, but he also knew that he wasn't the only one involved. That would definitely go over well. 

George looked up at Dream scared. However luckily for George, Dream wouldn't be the wisher because he stayed staring at the doorknob. He was glad he got to look at the man's face because having someone else wrapped around him made him feel safe. After a few seconds passed his father started shouting again.  George was too busy admiring Dream to care about whatever was happening around him. It made him feel weird. The fact he was admiring someone he had met only a mere hour ago. It was a similar feeling to when you see someone while you're at the mall and you want to become friends with them. 

He made a mental note of how pretty the man was. Especially the freckles that traced around his eyes. They were perfectly splattered over his face as if God had used a paintbrush to flick them on.  When whoever created the universe made him, they were having a good day. They probably just got asked out or something similar because the beautiful man standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around him, was the outcome of that happy day.

"GEORGE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I KNOW YOU'RE HERE" George's father screamed.

"What the hell do we do?" Dream whispered towards George. Although George was too busy looking at him to realize that he was being talked to. "George?" Dream looked over from the door handle back towards the shorter male. He shook his head back to reality and looked down towards the man's chest, out of pure embarrassment. This guy was a complete stranger and he just stared at him, admiring him, for far too long than he'd ever like to admit.

"Sorry um, we could wait a little..he'll probably pass out soon and then we can sneak out the back". It seemed like a good enough excuse. Dream didn't know if he wanted to wait in the closet so he could be closer to him, or for his safety, but it didn't really matter. All he did was nod in agreement.

A loud noise of George's dad walking into the kitchen and pushing all the beer bottles off of the counter and into a trash can made George jump. It was clear that he was used to hearing things similar to that.  It made Dreams heart hurt for the small man, his mom was a terrible person but she was nothing like George's father.

What changed his emotion from sadness to some sort of happy feeling was what happened next. George's palm moved to Dreams chest for comfort as he pushed his head into his collar.  It immediately was met with a small "Sorry" and he removed his hand from the blond's chest and placed it in his jeans pocket stepping backward slightly. The act made whatever happy emotion he was feeling fade back into sadness.

How was he feeling so many emotions all at the same time? How was that even possible? Most importantly, why did him _removing_ his hand make him so sad?  There were too many questions in his head that would go unanswered.

Dream grabbed the brunette's much smaller wrist out of his pocket with one hand and his hip with the other, pushing him back into him. Whatever happy feeling that just left him, was back. It felt good.  "Now we're both safe," the smile on his face made the man under him feel something. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was something. He held George's waist tighter, looking down onto the very visibly shaken brunette.  George could feel their body heat start to grow, almost as quickly as the blush on his face had.

—

The clattering in the kitchen had finally subsided after some time and George's father was no longer yelling for him.  "I think he's asleep, we should try and leave" Dream explained. George looked up towards Dream and frowned. They did have to leave, they couldn't just stay in there forever. "Do we have to?" George said into the man's neck. Dream could tell he was smiling so he smiled back. "We have to, Sapnap will be worried"

"You and I both know he's probably messing around with Punz and getting no work done," George said through a laugh. He knew they had to leave, he just didn't want to. Neither of them did.  Dream laughed and rested his chin on top of the man's head, they stayed there for a few minutes before Dream moved his head and looked down at him.  George sighed, he knew what he was doing and why he moved. He released his grasp on Dream and faced towards the door. Dream reached for the doorknob and peeked his head through.

He walked out of the closet and looked back at George. Flicking his neck slightly showing that it was safe and they could leave. He held his hand out as an offering to him. George looked at it and reached out his hand in return. Dream's fingers slipped in between George's. His hand was much larger than his. He squeezed slightly to reassure him, or show affection. George didn't care which it was; he just liked holding him again.  They walked out and into the kitchen silently.

"Shit, Dream" the man whose name was called looked over at the shorter trying not to be too loud. "What?" he asked hoping George's dad was passed out and not asleep.

"I need my phone" 

"where is it?" 

"I think it's next to my bed on the charger"

"Okay, I'll get it, go wait outside."  They headed hand in hand towards the back door. When they got to the sliding glass door their hands separated and George threw his bag out into the backyard. It landed on the gross dead grass below. He looked back at Dream. He nodded as reassurance and George stepped out into the soon-to-be pitch-black darkness.

Dream walked back and headed up the stairs looking for George's bedroom. He walked into George's room and went over to the side of his bed and grabbed his phone and charger. 

The carpet stairs creaked on his way down them. Hoping his dad wouldn't wake up from the loud noise he made his way to the chair where George's dad was sleeping.  Once he saw his father, everything that happened in the very short time that he knew George hit him. He didn't know why, but it made him angry.  It reminded him of his own father. How terrible he was. All the things he did to him, all the things that he'd never get to do back to him.

His hand flew to his jeans pocket and he fished out the pocket knife he kept on him for protection.  If he wasn't going to be able to do all those things to his own father, he sure as hell was going to do them to George's.  It confused him. Why he was willing to do something so dumb, so illegal for a man he had just meant. Maybe it was the fact he saw himself in George and was angry about his own family problems that he was taking them out on George.  The metal flicked open as he stepped closer to his father. He took it to George's dad's warm, soon-to-be cold, skin around his throat.

"Dream what the hell?" Dreams neck snapped towards the sudden noise.  The sudden movement caused the knife to slip out of position from his throat, to his cheekbone. Georges father's cheek was slashed open and leaking crimson. A small gash in his face to prove it. 

"Dream what the hell?" he repeated through shaken breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything other than like an English essay so if its shit im sorry.  
> I hate this chapter and its very short, im sorry


End file.
